


【盾鐵】屬於我的

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾鐵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 點梗嘗試《史蒂夫小小耍任性然後偷尼無奈寵他》
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【盾鐵】屬於我的

**Author's Note:**

> 正在嘗試文筆復健中…  
> 望食用愉快！  
> 微綠蟲綠

「Tony！」金髮的小男孩紅著臉的扯住小鬍子富豪的褲腳「不准！冰淇淋不可以都給他！」

完蛋了！回到了幼年時期的Steve怎麼那麼可愛！！！天！Tony完全抗拒不了金髮小男孩的各種要求！就算是自己收養的兒子Peter也完全比不上！

「OK！全是你的！甜心！」Tony彎下腰親了親Steve的額頭。

「Daddy！我的冰淇淋！」

「可是你Father喜歡這個口味…你最近就不要吃冰淇淋吧！我聽說你和一個叫Harry的小屁孩在交往？你想吃就讓你男朋友給你買！」

「Daddy！Harry還不是我男朋友，還有這個是你之前專門買回來給我吃的，你還說…！」

「Mute！Jarvis！」於是Peter就這樣被驅逐出父父恩愛(?的房間，被迫提前追求Harry起來…。

抱起充滿奶香味的Steve，Tony開心的蹭啊蹭的！然後Steve就肉眼可見的開始變大，嗯，是整個人變大！

「哦！魔法怎麼那麼快失效！」

「Tony！」

「Steve你怎麼那麼容易害羞！對我任性是你的權利和權力呀！」

「Well！我覺得應該是我寵著你才是的！」

「但是我也是你的丈夫，Steve，」Tony突然環抱住了Steve，將臉貼在超級士兵的胸口仔細聽那強而有力的心跳聲「我也想寵著你…唔。」

親吻隨後演變成了某些少兒不宜的活動

「…老冰棍，你記住！你是屬於我Anthony Edward Stark 的人！永遠不要覺得你有什麼不能任性的！」

「I love you ,Tony.」Steve抱緊懷裡的寶貝，只說得出一遍又一遍的我愛你。

-END-


End file.
